Mahou Shounen Nicolas: Portable
Mahou Shounen Nicolas: Portable is the First Video of the Mahou Shounen Nicolas series and the Fifth Fireball Video Game Universe game. The Game will be released on June 5th, 2018. Plot In a Fictional City called Hiroo lies a group of five rapping magical heroes known as Heroes of Hiroo, as they set out on a adventure to save the planet from the alien known as Venom! Controls *'Movement': Arrow Keys Left and Right *'Jump': Up Key *'Attack': P Key *'Pause': O Key *'Save': I Key *'Load': U Key Development News Pre Production *'March 28th, 2018': Most of the stuff for the sprites were created as for right now , Nicolas Tamichi's sprites have been completed, both Base and God Tamichi. *'April 3rd 2018': Cristian Uzukato's sprites has been completed. *'April 24th, 2018': Kiiro Sazuki's Sprites completed. Nicolas Tamichi has been completed and programmed into the game. *'April 28th, 2018': Botan Guji and Daisuke Maruno's Sprites completed. Production *'April 28th, 2018': God Tamichi completed and programmed. Selection Icons in Development. Cristian Uzukato has been completed and programmed. Kiiro Sazuki has been completed and programmed. *'April 30th, 2018': Botan Guji completed and programmed into the game. *'May 2nd, 2018': Daisuke Maruno completed and programmed into the game as all playable characters have been completed and programmed into the game. *'May 7th, 2018': The Storyline begins it's development phase. The Title Screen had a hulariously error that was later fixed. The Selection Screen Sprites completed and succesfully programmed along the other mechanics that were from Real Life. *'May 10th, 2018': The Game's Storyline begins its intro and first level in development. The Bosses will be revealed at some point. The Alienlings are confirmed as enemies. *'May 16th, 2018': The first boss will be Steroid Alien as the first level and boss have been completed! Blue Alien will be the second boss as the second level and boss have been completed! completing two levels! That UFO Guy will be the third boss and thus all bosses confirmed. All Soundtrack added into the game. *'May 18th, 2018': That UFO Guy has been completed and programmed and Level 3 has been completed in development. Post-Production *'May 18th, 2018': Level 4 in Development. Europa Sprites completed. *'May 29th, 2018': Europa Completed and Programmed. *'May 30th, 2018': Level 4 Completed. All Cutscenes and Credits added into the Game's Files. The Game is nearing it's end in Development. Venom's Sprites Completed, thus all sprites for the game are finished. *'May 31st, 2018': The Game has been completed and will be released on June 5th 2018. Release *'June 5th, 2018': Mahou Shounen Nicolas: Portable has been released here. Playable Characters *Nicolas Tamichi (Base, God Tamichi) *Cristian Uzukato *Kiiro Sazuki *Botan Guji *Daisuke Maruno Bosses *Steroid Alien (HP 350) *Blue Alien (HP 300) *That UFO Guy (HP 400) *Europa (HP 400) *Venom (Final Boss; HP 600) Levels Soundtrack #Title Screen #Heroes of Hiroo #Level 1 #Boss: Steroid Alien #Level 2 #Boss: Blue Alien #Level 3 #Boss: That UFO Guy #Level 4 #Boss: Europa #Final Level #Encounter with Venom #Awakened God Tamichi #Final Boss: Venom #Ending Trivia *The Title Screen had a incorrect title while in development saying "Mahou Shonen Nicloas" in early development, but however it was fixed later on. Category:Game